


Dear Sis

by Polarissruler



Series: Velvet Letters [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: I am your sister Elizabeth. I am a hero. I have only one thing to ask you: do not become one, too.





	Dear Sis

_Dear Lavenza,_

_This letter is yours and yours only. You can do whatever you want with it. You can show it to Igor, Theo, and Margaret, make a paper crane out of it or burn it without even looking at it._

_I hope you have not done the last, so I will keep writing._

_You probably do not know me. The first time I heard about you, I wanted to come and visit, but Theo told me about the guest you were expecting. I have released myself from the contract of the Velvet Room, but the guests’ fates are only theirs and I promised to never interfere._

_I am your sister Elizabeth. I am a hero. I have only one thing to ask you: do not become one, too._

_I have no idea how much Igor told you, so I will explain everything. I fell in love. Depending on which sibling you have listened, love is either a burden or an experiment. (But I have heard Margaret has been changing her opinion.)_

_They both are right, in a way. For us, who live forever to observe the world, love is an experiment. We are not meant to experience it but still chase this forbidden fruit. Yet if you feel what humans call ‘true love’, it will surely become a burden someday._

_We, who live forever, love forever. No one else could do that. Humans live, love and die. You can try everything you could before that, but at some point, it will happen and you will feel emptiness._

_But enough about that. Let me tell you a bit about myself! I already said I am a hero. My job is to protect humanity by destroying the darkness that plagues the weak hearts and corrupts them into a perversion of the soul._

_Yesterday, for example, I fought Apep - the Primordial Chaos. It was such a thrilling battle - the ancient snake against the ruler of thunders, the god of death and a little fairy. In the end, I won, of course. Nothing can survive the combined might of Zeus Almighty, Thanatos the Destructor, and Pixie, the Cute Fairy!_

_Wait, I made heroics sound interesting. I should return to depressing things._

_A non-human can only do so much. Some of these creatures are bound to ascend to divinity and become undefeatable. Izanami, Yaldabaoth - they all became too powerful for me (And I still do not know what has happened with the latter.) Had I kept fighting a useless battle against them, humans’ hearts would keep wishing for easy lies or whatever the Demiurge wishes for._

_Is not that so sad? Almost made even me want to return to the Velvet Room and be a bystander of fate once more…_

_But I will never come back! Once you have finished reading the letter, go shove this part in Margaret's face. (Or not. You choose what to do with the letter. But if you do it, run before she gets you. I do not want to lose my little sis, before we have met.)_

_Do you want to know why? Maybe someone had told you. I fell in love. He died._

_If it was that simple, I would not have run from the Velvet Room. I knew we were crossed by the stars, but I still fell in love with him. His fate was to sacrifice himself and save the world. I let fate kill him._

_That is why I refuse to by a bystander of fate! I cannot go back and pretend nothing has happened with a clear conscience. I will save him, and then… Then I will see._

_I hope we meet for real very soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_Your big sis - Lizzie_

_P.S.: Tell Theo to order your books by alphabetical order, or something. Say it is a special order from Lizzie. Or not. :)_

* * *

 

“What should we do with the letter?” asked the man. “We cannot reach the Velvet Room anymore. Should we give it back?”

“No” answered the woman. “Igor is going to defeat Yaldabaoth soon and we will return to our duties. Then I will deliver the letter.”

She put the opened envelope in her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> So, today is, as my brother called it, "The day, when freedom dies." - the start of the schoolyear. This is something really quick I made on the train ride to school, and I may or may not return to it.


End file.
